Pansy Beauregarde
Pansy Beauregarde is the daughter of Violet Beauregarde, and she is a dumb jock! Info Name: Pansy Beauregarde Age: 15 Parent's Story: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Appearance: I'm a blonde with a pageboy haircut, and I wear a black track top and bun huggers. My belly button is pierced. Alignment: Roybel Roommate: Verona Salt Secret Heart's Desire: To be champion gum chewer and athlete. Because I'M A WINNER. My "Magic" Touch: I am a terrific athlete. I have won hundreds of trophies. Storybook Romance Status: Girls can only date me if they keep up with me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: When people beat me at sports. I throw a tantrum, break things, and throw bowling balls at them. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm badass at this. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Ew, girlie. Best Friend Forever After: All the jocks and the jockettes. Biography Hey there, babycakes. I'm Pansy Beauregarde, the badass daughter of Violet Beauregarde. I am going to Ever After High because of the badass sports - and because I'm going to succeed with my jockalicious sports skills. I'm going to get my swagger Jagger and be badass in the school. I have won 666 trophies in running, gymnastics, baton twirling, swimming, diving, javelin throwing, discus throwing, figure skating, pilates, and GUM CHEWING. I've chewed this gum for SIX MONTHS SOLID. That's a record, biatch. I am here BECAUSE I'M A WINNER. My mom is a soccer mom and she coaches me. My destiny says I have to be blue and turn into a blueberry, but I don't want to be blue. I do wanna be more flexible so I can back-sass Headmaster Grimm. I back-sass him right now, though. I give him rude gestures. But that doesn't matter CUZ IM A WINNOR! Otherwise, I'd be a loser. Like YOU! (points to Dexter Charming) Being one of the bad kids in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I enjoy picking on that sissy boy Lucky Bucket. Me, my roommate, Uter Gloop, and Mitch Teavee love to give him wedgies. I love all the 90s jock jams, such as Tootsee Roll, Pump Up the Jam, I've Got the Power, I Like to Move It, Cotton Eye Joe, We Like to Party, Whoomp! There It Is, These Sounds Fall into My Mind, and many more! Tootsee Roll is my favorite. I shake my butt to it all night long. I'm a hardcore lesbian and I love stereotypical lesbian stuff like singing bass. I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble. I also love Lorde. We live in cities you'll never see on screen. Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things. Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams. And you know, we're on each other's team. We're on each other's team. And you know, we're on each other's team. We're on each other's team. And you know, and you know, and you know! That's all, babycakes. Eat my shorts. Trivia *Her live-action portrayer would be AnnaSophia Robb. *Her favorite brand is Nike, although she's also partial to Adidas and Reebok. *She has a treadmill in her dorm room. *She likes lifting weights. *When she skates, she wears the guys' figure skating outfit. *She has a huge crush on Ruby Rose. *She has her own workout tapes. *She is a Scientologist because she doesn't like baby Jesus. *Her hometown is Miami, Florida. *Her parents are divorced. She lives with her mother. Her father lives in Dallas, Texas with her stepmother, a former Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. *She loves the song "Elvira" by the Oak Ridge Boys. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Jocks Category:Morons Category:Badass Category:Americans Category:Villains Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Trump Supporters Category:Scientologists Category:Lesbians Category:Stereotypes